Heart Set Ablaze
by LoveJove
Summary: He searched everywhere, only to grow more desperate each passing moment. He was lost. His heartbeat rang in his ear for every step he took. He felt his whole being about to give way any moment. He fights to stay alive, because for the first time in his lifetime, he felt icy cold to his core. Has all of this be in vain? "Please, let me make it all right again." R&R
1. The Royal Hypocrite

**Heart Set Ablaze**

 _ **By: ~LoveJove**_

* * *

 **Rated M for sexual content**

* * *

" _ **Where are you?**_ **" He searched everywhere, only to grow more desperate each passing moment. He was lost. His heartbeat rang in his ear for every step he took. He felt his whole being about to give way any moment. He fights to stay alive, because for the first time in his lifetime, he felt icy cold to his core. Has all of this be in vain?** _ **"Please, let me make it all right again."**_ **R &R**

* * *

As the royal trumpets sound and the firing of the castle's canons resonance throughout the kingdom, the subjects rejoiced as its former Flame Prince officially appear before his subjects as the youngest Flame King to have ruled the Flame Kingdom.

Nervous? The young king was feeling nothing of the sort.

His heart was a consistent and steady flame. His people felt it in their bones as they stood before their newly crowned king.

He was still, in the ceremonial attire, standing straight before his subjects as they assemble before him. He stood like the born leader he was; a man with a driven passion for all that is just. The very leader the flame kingdom had once hoped dearly for. Their prince, who they declared the miracle offspring of the cruelest king the kingdom ever had. The same former leader whose fate was to be imprisoned in the oil lamp that hung above the hall.

Throughout the whole event, Flame Prince hadn't even glanced up at the ornament his father was imprisoned in. It hurts him because if he had any other option, Flame Prince wouldn't have to ridicule his father this way. The former king hung high up the ceiling, still banging on the lamp walls that restrict him. Despite all his thoughts, Flame Prince remains unwavered about his decision.

He was indifferent, because little do most know, the young heir was, more than anything, hurt.

Hurt and tired.

Tired of the deception he consistently has to be subjected to. Evil never had sat right with him, because with evil, comes cruelty and dishonesty, and dishonesty was what he wanted very badly to change in the kingdom.

In order to move forward.

He always had known that he needed to act to make a change. He just needed the push to act upon this change.

If you change the way a kingdom is governed, then you can change the society that live under it.

The issue was, you'd need a lot of backbone to decide to overthrow a kingdom, and the brains and brawn to succeed. When would he have the courage to rebel against his father? It was in the midst of this train of thought that he glanced at the sweet Cinnamon bun who stood in an elegant red dress by the side-lines. She appeared ravishing this evening, with a matching bow and makeup done by the maids of the castle. She was glowing in a way he never seen before. She held face in the crowd, all while staring right at him.

He hadn't realized was that her smooth brown sugary eyes had been trained on him this whole time. Her eyes sparkled in what FP believed was admiration and in response, he smiled sincerely, snapping out of his worry.

He had overthrew his own father, imprisoned him in a lamp for the kingdom to see and had taken the whole kingdom by surprise by proclaiming the throne.

Nevertheless, despite his sturdy stance and nerves of steel, he had still carried a much broken heart. No one but Cinnamon bun knew how much his heart was breaking. How much it was crying out in pure agony. He was wounded, but Cinnamon bun's smile him gave him strength. She was the warmth he has left in his heart. Perhaps enough to rev up his own flame. At that very moment, he kept his chin up and started his first speech as King of the Fire Kingdom, empowered by the belief that with time, she would be able to heal his broken heart. That stepping up to this huge responsibility will help him mature.

For, she made him strive for the better. She ignited his drive.

To lead a kingdom.

He truly believed that.

...Even though he knew very evidently that she was just a rebound.

* * *

It has been years since then, and he'd never admit to it but had always distanced himself from his own girlfriend. He'd say he has too much kingdom duties to attend to. Too much problems he needed solved and mountains of paperwork he needed to sign. That he will be home late that night, or that he had to attend to his work last minute on his days off. Cinnamon bun would just nod in understanding, gave him her full support and kiss him the way she usually does every time he takes off for work.

He would always be in a hurry and he'd always blurt out all these lies to her. For the past 6 years. All to have a moment to himself.

Frankly speaking, the kingdom had been better than ever under his rule, every aspect of the kingdom had started to improve and the overall wellness of the kingdom skyrocketed by a tenfold. Complications or conflicts hardly arose and the Fire Kingdom just started to feature on glossy pages as one of the top 5 kingdoms you MUST visit in Aaa's most popular magazines. The gates were open to visitors and it's now easily accessible with spells for visitors to withstand the heat available upon arrival.

He did an amazing job. He truly did believed so. He just wished he could say the same about his personal life.

He wished he wasn't such a hypocrite.

He was being a dishonest lover, but gradually with this bad habit of dishonesty, he started to view things in a different perspective.

Becoming a King changes you.

He realizes how easy it was to lie after doing it frequently when he is forced or required to. Every time he does blurt a lie or act dishonestly for what he felt necessary, he'd look up from his throne to see his father still serving his sentence in his lamp and he'd feel guilt for lacking remorse. His father was ruthless, he can say that with no doubt, but he was firm and a great leader regardless. He was just well-rooted to tradition; he just did things the way he was taught to. Flame Prince can't help but respect that side of his father.

Sometimes he wish he could speak to his father again, but whenever the previous king is let out for meals or his breaks, he refuses to utter a single word to him. Let alone look him in the eye. For all good reason, Flame Prince had thought. He wasn't exactly the best son to him.

With much going on stirring his emotions, the young Flame King resides in his chambers, a private room specially designed to appear as an office, away from all the troubles and the noise. It was where he did most of his thinking in.

Constant thoughts flood his mind. Countless of them; mostly filled with desires and pure _lust._

It wasn't the same, he concluded. Cinnamon bun was not _her._ Cinnamon bun can never compare to her nor will she ever make him forget about her. He had realized this the first time he slept with her. After a while, he had started to refrain from any more sexual activity and wounded up becoming _extremely_ sexually frustrated. Beyond any frustrations he had ever felt before. Bottling it up for so long and the thought constantly lingering in his mind. Day by day, his lust has made a presence for itself, one in the form similar to of his former Blonde lover. With curves at all the right places, a voice sweeter than any sugar he had tasted and a righteous mind. A being he couldn't resist.

Fiona the Human.

She was the very person who planted the seed of all that is just in his life. She was there to watch it develop into a seedling and it frustrates him to no end that she isn't here to watch it grow into the very sturdy tree it was today. It bothers him to the core for he had begun to spoke with her words, fight with her strength and believe in all what she believes was right. She was his first love and she will always have a place in his heart.

He lusts for her, even though he never even had a taste of what it'll be like to sleep with her.

The furthest they went were kisses when they were much younger. Yet, he had always hungered for more. He was starving for more, and so, so, so desperate. Flame Prince could practically envision her now. His constant thoughts of her had made it easier to vision her doing **anything**. He can picture her do things to herself or, quite often, him. All the things just to fulfill all of his lewd desires.

He can imagine her thighs spread out across the work desk before him, legs apart in her baby blue outfit. Her shirt pulled up right above her breasts, revealing her smooth toned stomach and her perky pink nipples. He imagines her lifting her skirt slightly, deviously flashing him her plain white cotton panties soaked from how wet she has gotten just craving him. Very much like how hard he has gotten craving for her.

He couldn't begin to describe how badly he would want pull those panties off if he had the chance to. He could only lick his lips at the thought of eating her out hungrily. He'd gladly taste her, play with her clit and slide his hot tongue deep inside her. Fact is, he, the King of the Fire Kingdom, will be on his knees for a mere human; succumbing to her, slaving for her. For her pleasure. He'd want to see her arching her back in pure ecstasy, with her long blonde hair let loose and flowing down her back.

He can only imagine the expressions on her face as he does all these naughty things to her. He wonders what she would sound like when she moans his name or what sounds she'd make when he flicks her clit with his tongue. He wonders what her sweet nectar would taste like or that if she, too, would be gripped with the lust and the desire to fuck him senseless, because he'd fuck her, alright.

There is no doubt about it.

If he really had all the power in the world to make it so, he'd have her bent over his desk whenever he wants. He'd make her take all he has to offer her. He'd make her moan his name, and moan how much she wants him. All of him. He'd fuck her with her arms pulled back, his body pressed on her and her whole body shaking to his thrusts.

How he desires for that to happen. He stroked himself to the thought of that. He lusts for her. He very much would like to fuck her. To love her and make her his. Only his. The deeper he falls into his trance, the more of his deep throaty moans escape from his lips. He'd only continue to imagine. Leaving her many love bites everywhere on her porcelain skin from the neck downwards, telling her he loves her between the moans; when he is the most vulnerable. He'd show her just how much he yearns for her and he'd do anything for a second chance.

His moans had gotten more breathless as the built up grew more intense, but as he reached the peak of pleasure, he concluded that his lust for her is easily taken care of. Once the hot string of cum escape the tip of his large cock, he'd soon reach his most depressing withdrawal stage.

Realizing he really, really loves her and acknowledging that he always had and that will never change.

Grunting as he got up, he cleaned himself up afterwards and head to the toilet; the pee of shame, that's what he calls it. It truly was shameful to him. He has Cinnamon bun to fulfill his desires as his girlfriend, but he can't seem to—get it up- around her anymore. When he thinks of sex, he thinks of Fionna, giggling back at him at the grass fields they used to hang out in. When he thinks of sex, he thinks of love. At least, that's what he initially thinks of before it started developing into crazy sexual fantasies.

After torturing himself for so long, he knew that the core of the problems in his love life wasn't the vast difference in appearance Fionna was to Cinnamon bun, it was the feelings he still harboured for Fionna and the fact that it was deeper than of what he felt with Cinnamon bun.

He loves Cinnamon bun too, despite how he's been treating her. He cares for her and provides for her, but he was much too absent and distant. He acknowledges his childish behaviour and more importantly, his dishonesty.

He has become the very person he'd hate to be, but as he sunk his back onto his office chair and turned to look at his kingdom outside, he realizes that there was more to dishonesty than he thought. This was growing up.

 _You just have to move on._

* * *

He'd find different ways to calm himself after. Admiring the architecture of the new buildings was one of them. His own personal distortion for the better future of his kingdom is worth the sacrifice. At least he'd be doing some good for the future generation of his country. He didn't have much work to do today, he always made sure to make use of his staff efficiently and evenly distribute his work load. Flame prince was a smart king. Perhaps too smart, because all he can do now is just stare into the kingdom before him and wonder what he can do to better it next.

His amber eyes shot wide open at the sound of the knock at his door. He hadn't realize he slept, but he was quick to recover and pull his chair up towards his desk.

"Come in!" FP invited, immediately wiped the drool of lava he felt on the corners of his lips.

The door swung open gently as Flambo entered with a wary expression.

"Flambo, what's wrong?"

"Sire, we have unexpected guests this evening."

"Unexpected? Nonsense, everyone is welcomed in the kingdom—"

"See, what I tell ya? 'All is welcomed.'" The voice that cut him struck him hard as he stared right up at said guest.

Unexpected was one way to put it, that's what Flame Prince could say the least.

* * *

 _A/N: That is the end of the first chapter I shall call the Royal Hypocrite. I hope you like the story! Review and motivate me to write the next chapter! I work well with attention, just kidding!_

 _A whole unrelated to the current story note:_

 _If you read my old story, Magnetism, and is surprised I started a new story. Well, don't worry I am just as surprised because the fuck?! Simply put. I am honestly not sure whether to leave Magnetism as an oneshot or a twoshot, or maybe a fucking full series of sexual tension because I tend to be on point with the whole sexual tension thing._

 _H.S.A is going to be a full on series, just to let you know. The updates will be depending on the reviews this piece gets. I hardly see any Flameonna love here! Where the love at?_

 _I wrote this for fun, and I am sorry if it's a bit too AU! Flame Prince be my type of guy and this is the man I imagine him to be. (Very sexy alpha male, say YAS!)_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Review the good stuff! Be humble and not ship bash.**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvv**_


	2. Expect the unexpected!

**Heart Set Ablaze**

 _ **By: ~LoveJove**_

* * *

"Don't stare at me for too long, Hot stuff, else you'd be charmed," Marshall Lee, the Vampire king, spoke, with a smirk tugged on the corner of his lips and a hint of playful flirtation in his tone. His slanted smile flashed his sharp and deadly pointed fangs as his two feet was rooted to the ground. He was completely blue in color from the spell put on him to remain unscathed from the embers of the kingdom, but the heat of his surroundings continued to intensify as if his very presence imposed a threat. Which technically isn't far off the truth; everything about his being is a threat, even if the ball is in Flame Prince's court. Marshall smile was sly; he was very aware of the hostile atmosphere he stirred and one can figure that he was enjoying every bit of it.

"Nice place you got here." He commented, doing a clear whistle as he slowly walked into the room.

"Thanks," Flame prince responded, softly noting the lack of sarcasm in his tone despite the mischievous smile growing on his face. Flame Prince eyed Marshall carefully. It has been a rare occurrence for him to have royal guests. So, to have the very Vampire king drop by his office was strange, to say the least. Whether he had visited in peace or declare war was yet to be determined, and to that Flame Prince politely addressed to clarify his intention.

"What brings you here today?"

"—you know, I thought the Fire Kingdom was like my second home," Marshall started with a sickly sweet tone, suavely straying from the question with an expression that followed with feign despair. He knew perfectly well that Flame Prince had noticed his red herring, but in turn Marshall proceeded with delight. Shaking his head at a thought that occurred just then. The Vampire king pursed his lips. "It just sucks to see it become less chaotic than was back in the day—"

"It's better now that it isn't," Flame prince followed with a tone filled with pride. After his coronation, Flame prince had developed the high tolerance to humour with Marshall's response. He was proud of the empire he built from what his father left off. Marshall, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

"Really? Better?" Marshall raised a brow, his borderline sarcastic tone ceased and transitioned into a very amused one. One that was almost interpreted as quite mockingly. "You know I have an eye for great things…"

Flame prince felt a bad feeling surface in his gut as he processed what Marshall is implying.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Marshall shrugged with a grin. "You speak quite highly of your kingdom for such a new king."

 **…**

"I'd very much love to take the kingdom off your hands."

 **!**

Feeling instantly alarmed, Flame prince's immediate course of action was to dispel him and reduce him into ashes before Marshall could act and possibly do just that. Marshall lee was very capable of taking him on, especially now when he was cornered in his headquarters. However, he had a feeling that following his defensive reflexes wouldn't be a wise decision. However, the whole tower still rumbled and the molten rock surrounding the Vampire King's feet still sizzled in response. Fortunately, the spell kept him completely unharmed.

Marshall Lee smirked, for Flame prince's hesitation.

The surrounding fire grew mild as Flame prince remained dumbstruck, purely because of Marshall's superb confidence in his own safety. Flame prince came to realization that the infamous Vampire King's arrival to the kingdom was more than him just testing his reflexes. Marshall Lee came here for something _else_ and with _someone else_. He had finally taken notice of Flambo glancing at the door frequently, and before he could question, as if on cue, the door slammed open to reveal another member of Aaa royalty; Prince Gumball.

Normally, Gumball's presence would give out an air of utter sophistication. He was always prim and proper, the complete counterpart to Marshall Lee's character, but today he wasn't all that. Today, he stumbled through the door, almost falling face first which was very uncharacteristically clumsy of him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, his hair was ruffled in all sorts of directions and he had looked like he ran a marathon; wheezing trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that!" Gumball apologized almost out of breath, and completely oblivious to his Marshall's almost death by barbecue.

"Took you forever," Marshall floated to be by his side to pester him with his presence. Gumball, who was recovering bent over with his hands on his side, instantly stood up straight to send the Vampire king a death glare that could kill.

" **You!** You kicked me out of the elevator!"

"It was full."

"It was just Flambo and you!"

Marshall snorted. "Yeah, but if you joined we'd already exceed the weight limit."

"You could've flown up and still made me run up a 20 storey tower! You really should be grateful they even let you enter the kingdom, let alone the elevator!"

"Well, they did let me enter, just not without an escort," Marshall rolled his eyes to glare at Flambo who was been silently witnessing the whole ordeal.

"It's alright," Flame prince took this as a cue to stop them from bickering any further. "He's a guest, Flambo. You may be dismissed."

"Yes, Sire." Flambo bowed to his king before eyeing the Vampire king in distrust. Flambo proceeded to leave silently, shutting the door behind him. Gumball waited a moment until he was sure Flambo was far from the door. He collected himself before turning his attention to the young Flame king, and with a solemn tone, he spoke.

"All irrelevant matters aside. We need to talk."

A small smile formed on the young ruler's lip. He was expecting him to say just that. Feeling oddly refreshed and curious to what they had to say, he beckoned them. "Very well, please, have a seat."

Flame prince gestured to the comfy chairs across his desk and his royal guests gazed at them skeptically. Flame prince raised a brow, wondering if he could guess what the two were thinking.

"…This room is soundproof." He attempted to assure them.

"Aight!" Marshall was the first to make himself right at home, lounging on one of them, while Gumball took his seat on the other. Gumball sat with perfect posture, but he appeared unusually warier and stiff. His shade of pink eyes tells Flame prince to expect a royal crisis.

"Something really important came up and we need your help." Gumball began, his eyes fixed on Flame prince's.

"I kind of figured, if you two arrive together, you'd know it's serious," Flame prince joked lightly. Marshall showed slight embarrassment and Gumball just rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is important."

"Please, proceed to enlighten me." The young ruler urged in all seriousness.

"All of the outside kingdoms are in disarray lately," Gumball sighed sadly. "There has been trouble everywhere and the rest of Aaa is in utter chaos."

"Odd," Flame prince commented in pure surprise. "It's pretty calm here."

"You're a good leader, Flame King, and this kingdom is dependent on you." Gumball spoke genuinely proud of the baby he had once saved years ago. "But when is the last time you went out of your own?"

His lips pressed into a line as he acknowledges his lack of public relations outside the kingdom. Instead of answering he inquired the candy king. "…How bad is it out there?"

"The place starting to feel like home to me," Marshall shrugged.

"Ok, that's pretty bad." FP shook his head instantly.

"There's something else…"

"Hmm?"

"It's the very reason why we're here in the first place." Marshall adjusted himself properly.

"…And what is that?"

" _ **It's Fionna. She is missing."**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: CLIFFHANGER ALERT!_**

 ** _Shorter chapter this time but it is finally here! Don't forget to drop a REVIEW!_**

 ** _VVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**


	3. Freed

_**Heart Set Ablaze**_

 _ **By: ~LoveJove**_

* * *

Flame Prince had taken well over a minute to register the news his two royal guests just informed him of.

 _Fionna is missing?_

His disbelief caused a series of questions swirling in his head as to why she would just… disappear.

 _Was she taken away?_

 _Or maybe_ _she_ _never came back from an adventure?_

 _Or_ _could she have_ _deliberately leave everyone all behind?_ _**But why would she?**_

He had not realized at this point he was just pacing around the room.

Marshall and Gumball remained quiet, allowing FP some time to process this information for himself. They were expecting this kind of perplexed reaction, especially after the Cake fiasco.

The day of her disappearance, a very pregnant Cake had stormed into the candy kingdom in hysterics.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Gumball distinctively remembered how much he had to reassure his people of their safety and promised Fionna's safe return. He also vaguely remembered having to restrain Cake from being reckless and going out to glob knows where to find her lost sister, and that was almost impossible. With her heightened emotions, she managed to be unfazed by the many reinforcements Gumball brought in, which had included her significant other, Lord Monochromicorn.

The incident caused quite the uproar. Word had inevitably spread across Aaa like wildfire. The crime rates of the many kingdoms were at its all time high and, for a while, everyone feared being caught outside.

It affected all the kingdoms... excluding the Night-O-Sphere and the Fire kingdom.

The Night-O-Sphere for obvious reasons. It was consistently chaotic. The Fire kingdom, because of their isolation and their literal firewall security at the border.

Gumball and Marshall were royalty. but even they had trouble getting a permit pass the gates despite the kingdom's claim to be 'open to all.' Entry was still quite strict.

Originally, Gumball made the decision not to inform the young king. He hadn't expect the search for the heroine to drag on like it did.

Gumball dread to be here knowing it was their last resort; to face the cause of the problem. His jaw flexed. He swallowed hard before speaking. "She's been gone for 4 months."

Flame Prince immediately stopped in his tracks. Gumball watched as FP folded his arms behind him as he gazed at the view out the imposing windows of his office. "Tell me everything you know."

Gumball wondered briefly whether to tell him just that. _He needed to know_ , Gumball convinced himself.

"...She wasn't herself for the longest time... I had to prescribe her anti-depressants."

"When did she start taking medication?"

"Over a few years now-"

"Let's not dwell on that right now..." Marshall quickly cut FP short. Gumball pressed his lips in a thin line allowing Marshall to speak for both of them. Marshall was uncharacteristically solemn and his tone had matched. "We thought we could find her in those 4 months, but-"

"But here you are," FP finished for him. The young king had precedently turned to face them as he spoke. "You need my help."

"Au contraire, this is more of an invitation," Marshall folded his arms and smirked.

"Why must _we_ go?" FP thought nothing of this made any sense. "Besides you, Gumball has a kingdom to run, as do I."

"New evidence came to light. Witnesses had stepped forward. It appears she had disappeared beyond the land of Aaa," Gumball retorted. "Beyond this dimension."

Gumball unstrapped his backpack off his shoulders and rummaged its contents for the very item that made traveling between dimensions possible.

The Enchiridion.

"This was the last item she had used."

"...You need my gem," FP's eyes widen in disbelief.

" **We** are all concerned about our heroine's safety," Gumball took out a small duffle bag. FP didn't need him to flash its contents to know what was inside. "We are willing to do this much for her, as she would do the same for us."

FP was conflicted. You could practically see it in his expression. His eyebrows furrowed, his fists clenched and his eyes burned the ground while he thought in silence. After what felt like forever, his hands relaxed as he lifted them up to tear the gem off his forehead.

Marshall and Gumball mentally grimaced. It sounded painful, but it didn't seem to faze FP. He stepped forward and dropped the gem in Marshall's hand. "Take it and find her."

"Wait a minute, you're not coming?" Gumball stood up in his absurdity. "Do you even realize the cause of this? Her state of depression?"

"I can put two and two together," FP winced. "But I do not wish to see her."

"Liar," Gumball spat.

"Hold your tongue," FP ordered darkly. "I am not going to leave my responsibilities to partake in a wild goose chase."

"With all due respect, both our kingdoms are capable enough to run without our presence," Gumball spoke matter-of-factly. "In addition, your stand-in, Cinnamon bun, is more than capable, especially now when your kingdom is the most stable it's ever been."

"Plus, time and space in the multi-dimensions do not comply with Aaa's," Marshall shrugged. "We'd be gone for a week, tops."

FP bit his lip in consideration. Conflict still evident in his mind. His intentions were evident, even to his guests. He felt like a hypocrite. Honesty meant everything to him, yet he couldn't even be honest with himself.

He _does_ want to see her.

He made the choice to leave her, once upon a time, but due to his inexperience, he hadn't realized the importance of closure for her, and for himself. He wanted to make things right with her. For both of them to move on. Even though, he endearingly wanted her back.

After a long tense silence, a smiled had slowly form on Flame Prince's lips. The most genuine smile he had given in years. His eyes sparkled with determination and he felt himself heave a large breath. He suppose he'd allow himself this one adventure.

"We leave at dawn."

* * *

Cinnamon bun was making coal for their dinner later that evening. Flamebo was with her to help flip the coals until they glowed red.

"Do you think they're too well done?" Cinnamon bun said in concern.

"It's coal! They all taste the same to me," Flamebo chuckled. "Don't worry so much, Milady."

Cinnamon bun giggled, plating the coals. She proceeded to set the table. She took a quick glance at the clock. He'd be home soon.

Truth be told, she felt that Flame Prince had been distant for a long while now, but for some odd reason she had a good feeling today. She wanted to rekindle her relationship with him. She was his support and he needed to know that.

"Looks like he's back, little miss," Flamebo's ear twitch at the faint sound of FP pulling over their driveway. "I guess that's my queue to leave."

"Alright, thanks for accompanying me today," Cinnamon bun smiled giving him a quick hug. "I really appreciate you making the time for me."

"It's no biggie! I just needed to escort some royal guests today."

"Royal? Who?" Cinnamon bun raised a brow in curiosity. Flamebo was just about to open his mouth to answer but the sound of the door being unlock had interrupted him.

"I'm home." the smooth voice of the young ruler rang as he greeted his home, sounding strained from today's ordeal.

"Darling," Cinnamon bun headed for the door and greeted him. "Welcome back!"

FP muttered a thanks as he undid his tie and trudged pass the kitchen, heading straight to the stairs.

"Something smells nice." He commented briefly.

"Flamebo and I whipped something special for you today," Cinnamon bun beamed as she gestured to the table set for two. "Ta-dah!"

"That's nice," FP said, barely even glancing at it. "Have him join for dinner."

"You're too kind, your majesty," Flamebo spoke up. "But there is only enough for two. I would hate to-"

"Good, I'm not eating." FP spoke abruptly. "It appears that I lost my appetite."

"Oh." Cinnamon bun and Flamebo fell into a tense silence. Cinnamon bun's mood dropped instantaneously. Thankfully, FP wasn't stupid to leave, unnoticed. He had immediately shot her an apologetic look. His hand tenderly caressed her cheek before he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"A lot has happened today. Have your dinner for now... I promise to wait for you," FP forced a smile. "There is something I need to tell you."

* * *

Cinnamon bun herself lost her appetite after FP retreated to his room. Fortunately, Flamebo's appetite wasn't affected and he ended up wolfing down two portions worth of food previously made for their dinner date. The good feelings she had felt throughout the day were replaced with bad ones. She felt her stomach knot and anxiety build up. There was something different about FP today. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he seemed less vague this time. She wondered what he possibly wanted to talk to her about. Yet, she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to say.

She said her goodbyes to Flamebo and left the washing up to herself. Flamebo had insisted, but she urged him to leave. It was the least she could do for dragging him out of his busy schedule today. It's such a shame FP didn't get to taste it.

It didn't take long for her to finish the cleaning and head upstairs to his room. She made sure to knock on the door before entering his room. She entered shortly after hearing him granting her in. He was at his usual spot in his room.

His elbow was propped on his study desk, supporting his chin as he flipped through paperwork. He had his black full-framed reading glasses on and yet his eyebrows still knitted together while reading the fine print. His eyesight probably got worse throughout the years, but she knew he had no time to have his eyes checked again. He was such a workaholic that she was sure he didn't even notice her enter.

She stood stationary at the door frame in silence, not wanting to interrupt him too suddenly. She took in his gorgeous side profile. He was incredibly striking when he was this focused. He had wonderful face structures which had included a jaw chiseled by the gods. He was perfect, no matter how often she sees him. His eyes which was curtained by thick eyelashes turned to meet hers. A ripple ran down her spine. She felt her insides stir and her heart wail. There was something in the way he looked at her this time. His eyes projected mixed emotions. His luscious lips pressed into a thin line. She hadn't noticed his gem missing off his forehead until right then. There was nothing but an impression of where the gem should be in.

"What's wrong?" FP had noticed her eyes well up. He stood up from his seat and urgently went to her side.

At this point, she couldn't control herself anymore. Strong emotions overwhelmed her. She could only cover her face with her hands as she sobbed. No words could have escaped her lips.

FP didn't know how to react, so he embraced her and allowed her to sob in his arms.

Being in his arms, she understood before he could even tell her.

Maybe her gut wasn't mistaken about the good feeling she had today.

From today onwards, they will both be freed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know my updates are crazy slow, but no one ever said author's block was easy. I was inspired one night for this fanfiction. Unfortunately, I couldn't revise it as much as I'd like.**_

 _ **Give it some love though, Review here**_

 _ **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


End file.
